Isabella Angel Salvatore
by twiddlebug27
Summary: What if the Salvatore brothers had a step-mom who gave birth to a son? That son lead to a line of sons that lead to a daughter. What if the daughter came to Mystic Falls and helped the brothers. Rated T for a little violence.
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had a Step-mom they never knew about after they "died"? What if she gave birth to a son and that son lead to a line of sons? What if the finally son had a daughter and she just happened to be moving to Mystic Falls? What can this daughter do to help the Salvatore brothers? This story will most likely be a combination of both ideas from the book and from the TV series, but mostly follows the TV series.

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Dreams<p>

_Where am I? This place seems so familiar yet I've never been here before. _I look around the field. Scratch that, a meadow. There are flowers everywhere, and long grass swaying in the gentle warm breeze. In a far corner was a small cottage and a forest surrounded the rest of the meadow. The sun was high in the sky showing it must be around noon.

I soon noticed I wasn't alone. Sitting in the middle of the meadow was a young woman, maybe around twenty; she was tall with long brown hair, the same shade of my own, with hazel eyes, and a kind smile on her face. _Who is she and why does she look like she could be my older sister? And why do I feel as though I can trust her with my life?_

" Hello young Isabella," she said as she started to stand up.

_How does she know my name? I don't even know her!_

" Please, don't be frightened, I am only here to help you. Come here my dear," she said.

I slowly started to walk over to her. I stopped about 4 feet away from her. I didn't know why I listened. I was taught to be cautious toward strangers, especially if they knew my name without any introductions. My dad had drilled that in to us at an early age, but my brother and I just thought he was crazy. He always told us stories about mythical creatures that aren't suppose to exist.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" I questioned her.

" My name is Sara Angel Samarra- Salvatore, and I am your Great-great-great- grandmother. I have come to help you now that you are of age to receive your powers," she said. _Is she crazy, this must be a dream! _" And no, you are not dreaming. I brought you here to tell you what you are. A witch destined to save and create balance in the supernatural world."

" I must be dreaming," I said out loud, just to hear it come from my own mouth and hopefully wake up, "There is no such things as witches and the supernatural world. I must really be lacking sleep from all this stress and Dad's stories are getting to me."

"Sorry young one but it is true and you will find out how true my words are soon enough," she said, " Your Father did not make those stories up. They have been past down though the family from generation to generation." I still didn't believe a word this woman said, at least my rational part of my mind didn't want to believe her but there was something nagging me in the back of my mind to listen to her and trust her 100%.

" I just wanted to warn you that your destiny is about to begin and you will soon become a guardian of the world," Sara said, "We will meet again soon but now it is time for you to wake up and begin to fulfill you role in the world."

Just then everything started to swirl around me and I started to get dizzy from it. There was a loud noise blaring in my ear but I couldn't make it out. The last thing I saw before everything when back was Sara's small, sad smile she gave me as she started to fade to nothing.

Damon's POV:

_I was at the roadside, somewhere near the forest edge, near one of my favorite-forested area that I like to fly around in. In front of me was a car. It was extremely smashed up from hitting a tree. There was a deer that was injured that was a few yards away, in the middle of the rode. It looks as though the car hit it before smashing into the tree. _

_I could smell the blood in the air. When I stepped closer I notice there were four people in the car, but I could only hear one faint heart beat. The man and the women in the front seats, who must have been the parents, had blood flowing down their faces. The boy in the back, he had a broken neck. The girl was the one with the faint heartbeat, she has a few scratches on her and her head was bleeding but she looked relatively okay. _

_I was about to walk away when the scene in front of me switched quickly to a young woman in a meadow who only said two words before every thing went black._

I woke up with a start, breathing heavy and taking in my surroundings quickly. I realized I was in my bedroom, and that it was all just a dream. But it felt so real.

_Since when do I, Damon Salvatore, dream? Man, Stefan must really be rubbing off on me._

I jumped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom to take a shower. I couldn't get what the woman in my dream said out of my head. "_Save her!"_ What that meant, I have no idea. And who she was another mystery in itself.

After my shower I got dressed in my usually outfit of black jeans, black t-shirt, black boots, and my favorite black leather jacket. I didn't hear Stefan in the house so I assume he is over at Elena's house. I decided I would go out flying a little bit to clear my head. I walked over to the window and jumped out of it, transforming into a crow in mid-fall, and swooped back up and over the trees.

* * *

><p>AN: I have gone through my story and found many spelling mistakes and grammar errors. As of 8/31/11 I have gone through this story and have fixed all the ones I have found. If you find any more please let me know. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

Chapter two: Dreams come true

Isabella's POV:

I woke up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. I was still reeling from the dream I just had. It seemed so real. _Man, way to start my birthday._ I thought.

It was 5:00 in the morning and I had to quickly get ready. Today we were moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia so that Dad could be closer to his cousin Zack. Today was also my 17th birthday.

I quickly grabbed my clothes I had laid out for today and got into the shower. When I got out of the shower I got dressed in a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, my favorite t-shirt with a French lily symbol on it, and my favorite pair of shoes. I quickly brushed and dried my medium length brown hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. I was done by 5:30. I took one last look at my empty room and picked up my backpack filled with the last of my things and headed down to the kitchen.

My parents were already down stairs and eating donuts and juice. I picked up a donut and started to eat. Five minutes later Caleb, my older brother, came down. He picked out the last donut and juice and we head out to the car. The movers had left yesterday night with all of our things and were going to deliver and move every thing in to our new house, so we only had our overnight bags in the car.

We were on the road shortly after. We had just pasted the come back soon sign of Summit Point, when I felt a lone tear fall down my face. I was going to miss all my friends here and every thing else I loved about this small town. I quickly wiped away the tear and put in my iPod. I looked over to Caleb, he gave me a small sad smile and then turned back to watch the scenery fly by the window.

Caleb and I were really close. He was only two years older than me but is like my lifetime best friend. We had some common friends and hung out all the time. He was always there to comfort me when something was wrong and always there to protect me when I was being picked on.

We both didn't like the idea of moving but we agreed to it. I was going to go to school at the local high school and Caleb was going to apply to the local college next fall. He was thinking of going for law enforcement. He had took this pervious year off from applying to any college because he wanted to work a year, although he really didn't have to work for money for college considering we had quite a bit of money saved up in trust and stuff. I guess our ancestors founded a town and because of that they had quite a bit of money. They also had some type of business that they did that brought in money as well.

It was around 10:00 when we reached the boarder between West Virginia and Virginia. We drove another half an hour before stopping at a diner to use the bathroom and eat an early lunch. My parents then told me they had a surprise for me when I get to the new house and that we would go out tonight for a special dinner. Shortly, we got back on the road. Dad had told us we should reach Mystic Falls by noon.

By time noon came around we were just passing the welcome to Mystic Falls sign. As soon as we passed it, I started to feel weird. My body felt tingly and I felt like I was going to get sick. I told my parents this and they asked if they should pull over. We were still in the wooded area around the town before we actually reached the area were every thing is. I told them no and that it wasn't that bad yet. I told them that maybe I could make it to when we get into the town more and we could stop and get something to help ease my stomach.

My dad turned to look at me quick when my mom shouted. There was a deer in the middle of the road. My dad tried to swerve to avoid hitting it but we still clipped it. He tried to stop but he was going to fast. We were headed straight for a tree. He couldn't stop and we hit the tree. My head was about the hit the back of drivers seat when I faintly saw something light blue surround me. I didn't have time to think about what it was before my head hit something and my vision went black.

Damon's POV:

I had landed in a tree in my favorite part of the woods. A place that no one really went due to it was in the middle of it. I transformed back in to my original form and was leaning against the trunk of the tree on a branch at least fifty feet in the air. It was one of the tallest trees in the area and I could see quite a bit away from up here.

I was thinking about that strange dream. I couldn't figure out what it all means. Sure it was simple in that there was a family that dies in a crash, but it seemed too real. It was more like a vision then a dream. But last I checked vampires couldn't see the future. _Unless, could this be a new power you get after being around so long and drinking humans?_ Nah. That can't be right because other wise Katherine should have been able to do the same.

Another thing is that, if it was a dream wouldn't that mean I would have known the people in it. I have never seen those people in my life. Why was I supposed to save the girl? Why is she so special? And who was that chick in the meadow? There are just too many questions without an answer.

I don't know how long it was that I was up in the tree thinking about everything that was going on. By the time I ran out of possible ideas on what was happening it was noon. I decide I should head home and see what Stefan and Elena were up too.

Just as I was about to jump out of the tree and transform in to crow form, I heard a crash. I looked in the direction it came from. It was towards the road that leads into town. It seemed too weird that I would hear a crash near where that dream took place. I decide I would go investigate.

I made it to the roadside and found the scene that I have been playing over in my head all day. The deer was in the middle of the road and the car was rammed into the tree. I could smell the blood in the air. I walked closer and saw the same four silhouette as before. I didn't have to go any closer to realize it was the girl's faint heartbeat that I could hear, and see the faces of the other three to know it was the same as my dream.

I didn't hear or see the lady from before but I felt some thing within me pull my body to stand in font of the girl's door. I didn't hesitate when I pulled open the door and I realized that I did want to help the girl. I wanted to find out more about her and maybe figure out who that lady was. She had me really curious as to what was going on. I slowly and carefully pulled her from the car not want to cause any more damage than what has already occurred.

She had some blood running down her face from unknown spot on her head. I realized she was losing a lot of blood through a deep gash in her stomach most likely cause by the seat belt trying to stop her from going through the front windshield. Her heartbeat was slowing and it stuttered a little. I quickly bite my wrist and started to feed her my blood. Within five minutes the blood flow from the gash started to slow and slowly heal up, and the blood stopped flowing from the small cut on her head as well. I was running though the woods with her in my arms as this was happening.

When I got to the house, I found that Stefan wasn't home yet. I decide I would wait to tell him anything until she woke up and I had time to question her. I ran up to my room quickly and gently laid her on my bed. Her heartbeat was slowly going back to a regular human pace. Her injuries were mostly healed and she didn't need any more blood than I already gave her. She should be okay now and it wouldn't be awake for a while.

I decided I should probably go back to the accident in my car and call it in. I would fake that I had just got there and knew nothing about the girl being there if asked. I wouldn't be able to explain to the sheriff that I had fed her my blood and that the reason I knew about the crash was from some crazy dream, vision, or whatever that was. I called it in on my way there so that I wouldn't have to waste my time for the backup to get there. I arrived a minute before the sheriff and the ambulance.

"What happened here, Damon?" questioned Sheriff Forbes.

" I don't know Liz. I was on my way back from an errand and came across the scene. By time I got here there was nothing I could do but call you guys," I replied.

Just than one of the paramedics came over to Liz and I. " Sheriff they're all dead," the man said sadly, stating what I already knew.

Liz shook her head sadly and asked, "Do we have an id on the family?"

The paramedic handed over a wallet. Which Liz took and flipped it open. She looked at the name then looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"What is it Liz?" I asked getting annoyed that she hasn't already told me after staring at me for at least a minute. She silently handed me the wallet and told me she was sorry. I didn't get what she was talking about until I looked at the West Virginia driver license.

"Scott Sage Salvatore?" I spoke out trying to make sense of this. I didn't think there was anyone else with that same last name still living besides Stefan and I. There was Zack but he was the last of our family line and I killed him earlier this year.

"Damon do you know who he is?" she asked seeing my puzzled expression. I told her no that I didn't know who he was. " He is your Uncle Zack's cousin. He called earlier this month trying to get into contact with him. He said he was planning on moving out here to be closer to Zack. I figured that Zack had called you and told you they were moving in down the street from the boarding house," she continued.

"No, he hasn't said a thing to me. I didn't even hear about this cousin of his. I thought Zack was our only living relative of ours. I will have to give him a call to give him the bad news. I think I should go and find Stefan as well," I said stoically trying to give off the fake impression that I was in mourning for this unknown "relative" of mine.

She gave me a nod and I went to get into my car. As soon as I got in, I took off and I whipped open my cell phone to call Stefan. I was going to need him to figure this out now. I had to find out if he knew about these people. He answered on the second ring.

"_What do you want now Damon? I'm busy," he answered. _

"Well, brother of mine, I just wanted to inform you of the terrible news that the last of our living relatives have died," I said in a sweetly sarcastic voice.

"_I already knew that when you murdered Zack," he growled out. _

"Then why is it, I was just informed by the sheriff that Zack had a cousin that was going to move into the house down the street, with his family," I asked angrily.

"_I'll be home in an hour." _Was all he said before he hung up.

I got back to the house and parked my car out front. Once I was out of the car I ran inside and up to my room where the girl was. She was still unconscious. But she appeared to be all healed up.

I decided to take a look in to her mind to try and get answers to the questions that have been in my head all day and the new questions as to who she was. I pulled up a chair next to the bed to sit in and gently laid my hand on her head and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: As of 8/31/11 all mistakes I have found have been corrected.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Who are you?<p>

Isabella's POV:

I found myself in the meadow again. Sara was in the middle again, waiting for me. I slowly walked to her and sat down in front of her. I don't know where my courage and confidence came from to just do that because I was still unsure of her. I felt a little weak and sluggish. My stomach hurt too and so did my head.

"What just happened?" I asked weakly.

"You died," she said simple, like she was just saying that she liked my outfit or something. It took a second for me to totally process what she said before I was able to respond.

"What do you mean I died?" I yelled, but soon regretted it because it caused my stomach to hurt more.

"Don't worry, you come back to life," she said, at my confused expression she continued, "The car crashed into the tree. A shield your powers created protected you from dying right away. You had a huge gash in your stomach that was causing you to slowly bleed out. You hit your head a little on the shield and got a small cut on you head but nothing too serious."

"Nothing too serious? Are you kidding me? I died and yet that is nothing too serious?" I replied about to go into hysterias.

"No, nothing too serious because as we speak you are being given something that is going to save you life and are being rushed to a safe place. You can trust the people who are going to be with when you wake. You will come back to life but not as a human. You will still retain all of your powers even though you have just got them today. Those powers will never leave you."

"How do you know all of this? How do you know I can trust these people if you're not alive right now to meet them yourself?" I asked.

"I know this because even though I am not in the physical realm, I still live on through my sprit. I have watch over the family since 1864, when I received my own powers," Sara explained.

Then a thought crossed my mind. _What about my family? If I died, did they die as well? _I started to panic. "Is …is my …family okay? Did…did they survive?" I stuttered out. Sara looked at me with a sad face, and slowly shook her head. I lost it.

I started to sob hysterically. I felt Sara pull me so that my head was in her lap. She started to rub my back and whispered soothing words in my ear, I couldn't make out what they were though, I was crying too hard.

I don't know how long I cried for but eventually I ran out of tears. I started to feel drowsy, and soon I feel asleep on Sara lap as she slowly continued to rub soothing circles on my back.

Damon's POV:

When I entered the girls mind, I felt another presence within it. The power that was coming from it didn't seem evil. It was the exact opposite. It felt pure, good, and soothing.

When I found that I was being pulled toward a certain part of her mind. When I got there, I found myself at the edge of a meadow. I saw the lady from before. She was there in the middle of the meadow with the girl in her lap. I could hear the girl sobbing as the lady rubbed her back.

Finally, the lady looked up to me. She gave my a soft smile and when I was about to ask her who she was, she stopped me by putting her finger to her lips as if to shush me from disturbing the girl.

I then felt the presence enter my own mind. I tried to push it out, but it was stronger and pushed back.

"_Damon, stop trying to push me out," _said a familiar voice_. It was that lady again._

"What are you? Who are you?" I asked with malice, " Who is that girl and why did you want me to save her?" I knew I shouldn't have been mean but she was starting to annoy me. No one ever enters my mind with out permission and this seems like the second time today that she has done it. And frankly it made me nervous that this presence was stronger than me.

_"I'm sorry to enter your mind like this, I can tell it bugs you. It was the only way to do it with out disturbing her. My name is Sara and I'm a witch. Although you will not find me in the physical world, I am in the sprit world, where I have watched over that family since __1867__," _she explained.

"Who is that girl? Why did you want me to save her?" I asked again.

"_She is a great grandchild of mine. She is also a witch and the first one to inherit her power since me. You see in my family line, only the women of the family can obtain and use their power. She is the first daughter to be born of my decent. As to why I asked you to save her. We need her to live in order to fulfill her destiny." _

Something she said caught my attention. "What do you mean by we? Surely you don't expect me to take care of her. I did what you wanted me to do. And what do I get out of all this. A kid I'm going to have to baby-sit?" I said.

_"What I mean by 'we' is that she will be able to help you on up coming challenges. To me, I just want her to be able to fulfill her destiny. She has big obstacles a head of her and she will need help. She will become the Guardian." _She replied cryptically.

I didn't really get what she was fully saying but I had the feeling she was doing that on purpose. From the smile that she wore, I was guessing I was correct.

"_I can not reveal too much and I fear I already have done that talking to you,"_ Sara said. I nodded my head to her and looked down to the girl that was still in her lap. She had stopped sobbing and I could hear her breath going in and out at an even pace. She was asleep. It confused me. Is she dreaming about being asleep in a meadow? Sara must have seen my confused expression.

"_This place is a sanctuary for her. It is a place in her own mind that she can go to rest and think. It is a place where I can access to check up on her and be here for her when she needs me. It is also a place where a person can just be. Every one has this place in the own mind but not many can access it themselves. Some time other people can access this part of your mind with out you knowing. It can show your true self. But like I said only few people can access this part of their mind themselves," _Sara explained.

I nodded in understanding. I heard a slam of a door and footsteps on the stairs. It was coming from the house. I looked back to Sara, and she nodded her head, and then said_ "You should go back to your brother now. She will be fine. Just let her rest. And please take care of her. You boys are the only family she has left."_

I didn't have time to ask her what she meant by that before I felt her presence left me. When I looked over to the girl, I saw Sara give her a gentle kiss on the forehead before disappearing, leaving the girl resting in the middle of the meadow. I silently gave her my word that I would watch out for the girl.

* * *

><p>AN: As 8/31/11 all mistakes I have found have been fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: We have a niece?<p>

Damon's POV:

As I came back to reality Stefan was just about to knock on my door to my room. I quickly got up and opened it before he could make a sound. He looked at me with a look of curiosity and opened his mouth to say something. I put my finger to my lips to tell him to be quiet and motioned for us to move to downstairs. I turned to walk down the hall and he followed.

When we got downstairs I went over to the bar and poured myself a drink. Stefan sat down on the couch and I sat down on the chair across from him.

"So what's going on and who was that girl? And what were you talking about? Zach had no other family," Stefan asked.

"The girl is the daughter of Scott Sage Salvatore. I saved her from a car accident earlier. The rest of her family is dead. The dad was supposedly Zack's cousin that was coming to live down the street from us to be closer to Zack. That's what the sheriff told me. He had contacted her when he couldn't reach Zack," I explain.

"I never knew Zach had a cousin, much less that there were other living relatives of ours. How do we positively know that they are related to Zack? They could have been paid to say that by Katherine or someone else?" Stefan pointed out.

"I don't positively know and we can't question the girl until she wakes up, and I doubt that will be soon. I know that much from Liz," I reply. I'm hesitant on whether or not I should tell him about that witch Sara. We sat in silence for a few minutes. I was thinking, and he was digesting what I've told him so far.

"What else is bothering you, brother?" asked Stefan. I look at him and find that he had been staring at me.

"It seems like you have more than the girl on your mind," he continues, "What are you not telling me? If you know more tell me because if this puts Elena in danger, things will not be pretty."

"Don't get your panties in a twist. As far as I know she isn't a danger to anyone. Plus, I'm not stupid. I wouldn't put your precious girlfriend in danger," I say, "I think she was meant to come here to help us but I'm not completely a believer of this yet."

"And how the hell do you know this?" Stefan asked, with anger and annoyance seeping in to his voice.

"This is going to sound weird but I found this out from a ghost witch. Her name is Sara and supposedly she watches over the girl. She is powerful. She was able to gain access into my mind even though I tried to block her out with all my power. She came to me first in a dream and showed me a vision of the crash before it even happened and asked me to help the girl," I begin to explain.

I can see the shock written all over Stefan's face. I can tell because I just willingly show weakness. I hate showing emotions like this but I feel as though he has to know. I get the feeling that it is important that he knows the strength of this unknown witch in case she tries to get through to him. Plus who knows how powerful this girl might be if she too is a witch.

"I was in the woods when the crash happened. When I got there, only the girl was barely alive. The dad, mom, and the brother were dead. Their necks were broken from hitting a tree they hit, unsuccessfully trying to avoid hitting a deer. I took her from the car and ran her here. I feed her some of my blood to try and heal her enough to keep her from dying. I went back to the crash site in my car and called it in. I then found out about the cousin of Zack's through Liz.

"When I came back to the house after calling you, I tried gaining access into her mind. I ended up in a sanctuary of some sort that is within her mind; at least that's what Sara said. I saw the girl and Sara in a meadow. Sara then entered my mind and told me that the girl is going to be 'the Guardian' and that is why she asked me to save her and help her. This witch wants us to help and take care of her. She said that she could help us with our current problem," I finish.

I took a long swig from my drink then looked up at Stefan. I can tell from his face that he is processing all the new information I've revealed. As he is thinking, I focus my hearing on to the girl who is asleep in my room. Her heartbeat is beating at a rate that a vampire would have, not a human.

A fear shoots through me. I quickly get up and blur to my room, leaving behind Stefan. I reach the bedroom and open the door. I can hear it better now and the fear does not go away.

_What have I done?_

Isabella's POV:

I have fallen asleep on Sara's lap. I don't really know how that is possible since I think I was already unconscious. I don't feel any more pain from my injuries. I am starting to get hungry and I wonder how long I have been pasted out. Other than the hunger, I feel okay. But I almost feel like I'm hung over or something.

I want to get up and open my eyes but they feel so heavy. Also the light is bright where ever I am. I can see it through my eyelids. I still try to open my eyes. I don't like that I don't know where I am. I know I'm no longer in the car. I'm lying on something comfortable. I can move my hands and feet a little.

After sometime, I hear voices down stair. It gets quiet for a few minutes, and then I hear someone run up the steps and enter the room I'm in. I hear someone curse and it seems like it is in a different language.

After struggling for some time, I am finally able to open my eyes and I regret it as soon as I do. I close them quickly. There are swishing sounds.

"It's okay to open your eyes now. I closed the curtains," says a male voice. He doesn't sound mean but kind with a hint of regret.

I open them and the room is now darker. I can see better and they don't hurt from the bright sunlight. I find myself in a bedroom. It is big with a king sized bed, a bathroom can be seen through an open door, another door that looks to be to a closet, and a door that leads out to a hallway. It seems familiar to me but I can't place it.

At the end of the bed stands a man. He is tall and lean but you can tell he has some muscle through his tight fitting black shirt. He has dark hair and blue eyes. He is dressed in all black but he is good looking. His features are soft and you can see regret in his eyes.

Before I can ask this man any questions, I hear another person coming up the stairs and he enters the room. He doesn't see me at first because he is looking at the other man. He too is tall but a little bit taller than the other. He has dark brown hair and green eyes. He too is muscular but a little bit more pronounced than the other. You can tell they must be related because they have some feature that are similar.

"Damon, what's wrong?" the second man asks the first, which is apparently named Damon.

"How do you feel?" asked Damon, ignoring the second man, who then turns to look at me. Shock is written on his face but it is soon wiped from his face and a gentle smile replaces the shock.

"I feel okay. Better than I felt earlier," I say quietly, "I kind of feel hung over or something. I must have hit my head hard."

"Yeah, you were pretty banged up but I attended to your injuries earlier," Damon said, though it seemed to have a hidden meaning to it.

The second man then asks, "Do you remember what happened?"

"My family and I were in a crash. We hit something trying to avoid a deer that ran onto the road. After that I blacked out. We were on our way to our new house," I reply. I don't say anything about knowing that my family is dead or anything else that Sara has told me. I'm trying not to think about it so that I won't burst in to tears.

"Where in the town were you moving to?" asked Damon.

"I'm not sure of the address but I know it is down the street from a boarding house. It's owned by my uncle. Maybe you know him? Zach Salvatore," I tell the two men standing in front of me. As soon as they hear my uncle's name, they turn to look at each other. Both have shock written on their faces.

"You know him then?" I ask them. A smile makes its way on my face. _Maybe they can tell me where he is. Then I won't be alone any more. I have family that is still alive. _

The second man looks to Damon and gives him a look as if to ask a silent question. He shakes his head no.

"What are you going to tell her?" the second man whispers to Damon quickly and quietly. I couldn't believe that I even caught what he said; he spoke so fast. I don't think I was meant to hear that, almost like he forgot I was there. I almost thought I imagined it but Damon turned to look at him.

"My dear brother, whatever are you talking about? Is there something you wish to tell this young lady?" Damon asked politely but underneath is an unspoken warning.

Damon's brother, I was correct that they were related, looks puzzled at Damon.

Damon gives his brother a look as if to say not now.

"Um…no… never mind," he replies with a questioning tone. I start to become suspicious of these two men standing in front of me. I'm starting to get annoyed that I still have no idea where I am and who these people are. It seems as though they do know Zach.

"Okay, what going on? Do you know my uncle? Where am I anyway? And who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm sorry how rude of me. My name is Damon and this is my younger brother Stefan. We do know your uncle. In fact you are in the Salvatore boarding house. This is my room," Damon replies, "What is your name?"

I then realize why this room is vaguely familiar. It is one of the rooms that me and Caleb use to seek in to. There were only two rooms that we were never allowed in. He told us that some people were renting the two rooms but it always seemed, as if no one ever inhabited them. We would get yelled at when we got caught in them. This was the room I use to love to sneak into. There were a few changes to it since the last time I went in to it and it now looked inhabited.

"My name is Isabella Salvatore," I say, "Is he here? Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry Isabella but he isn't here," replies Damon sadly.

"Where is he?" I questioned. I didn't like the way he was looking at me with a look of regret, and it seemed like he meant something else.

"What my brother mean to say is that, Zack is away on business in Georgia and won't be back till later on," replied Stefan, he too had a hint of sadness and regret in his voice as well.

"Oh ok," I dropped the subject for now but I would ask more questions later. It was silent in the room for a few minutes. I was staring down at the blanket covering me and the brothers were watching me. Finally Damon speaks up.

"Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up? We will find you an extra pair of clothes and make you something to eat. Every thing you need is in the bathroom and we'll put a set of clothes on the bed for when your done," he tells me.

" Okay," I reply, I looked down at my clothes and notice how messed up they are. Ripped in random spots, glass attached to some places, and some dried blood. I also noticed that I could smell the blood on me. It kind of smells appealing. My jaw started to hurt a little, the area around my eyes started to bug my, and I felt a pang of hunger. I quickly shook my head back and forth and rubbed my eyes. I figured I was still exhausted and just hungry for not eating in some time. I got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom. The brothers gave me one last look before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>AN: As of 8/31/11 all mistakes I have found have been fixed.


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter five: What now?<p>

Damon's POV:

We left Isabella in the room to go take a shower. Before we walked out when I suggested taking a shower I saw the rest of the signs that proved what I thought was correct.

"Stefan, go find some extra clothes of Elena's for Isabella. I'm sure she won't mind giving up a pair for her until we can get Isabella her clothes. Then meet me in the basement," I ordered. He took of to his room and I headed to the basement. When I got down there I walked over to the freezer and opened it up.

Inside there were about five bags of blood. I would have to go out later and steal some more from the blood bank. I grabbed out two bags and waited for Stefan. With in five seconds he was in front of me and I could tell he had questions.

"What was that about Damon? Why didn't you tell her about Zack? And why did you stop me from talking?" he rattled off not giving me time to answer. I couldn't believe how dense he could be. Did he miss every thing or what? It was plain as day to me.

"I stopped you because it isn't the right time to tell her. We don't want a repeat of Vicky now do we. Plus she might be a witch," I replied; he still looked confused.

"What do you mean another Vicky? What's going on?" he continued.

_Man he really is dense. He needs to lay off them bunnies and start feeding off of the real thing. _I thought.

"Brother, were you in that room or not?" I questioned. He nodded his head. "Did you notice how she felt? Hung over even though she has no alcohol in her system. Hunger. The super hearing. Then before we left when she was looking at the blood on her shirt, her eyes changes and the veins under her eyes became noticeable. Sound familiar?"

Suddenly he got it. His eyes open wide and his jaw dropped down.

"You mean she is in transition?"

"Yes. Her heart must have stopped some time after my blood entered her system. I didn't think she was that bad or I would of let her die," I said sullenly.

"You would of ignored Sara's pleaded and let her die?" he questioned.

I nodded my head. "Death would have been better then this. I didn't want this to happen. Now we have a newborn on our hands, and we have to figure out how to explain who she is to everyone else. And then there is this destiny thing that Sara says she has to fulfill and we have to take care of her," I explained.

"So what do we do now?" He asked.

"The only thing we can do. Help her if she decides to continue with the change," I said as I started up the stairs and in to the kitchen. Stefan followed and I could tell he was still thinking every thing over. I would follow my unspoken promise to Sara to watch out for Isabella.

"Wait. What about her family? She doesn't know that they didn't survive the crash," Stefan brought up.

"I already know."

We turned to find Isabella standing behind us. Her hair was still damp from the shower and she was dressed in a pair of gray sweat pants and a green t-shirt. I couldn't see her face because her hair was hiding it.

"How did you find out?" I questioned softly. For some reason, though I've only just met her, I felt some instinct to protect her like I would Stefan. Maybe because she really might be related to us, but we would have to find out how. Or maybe it was just that she just lost her family in the accident and that I killed off her only other living relative.

"I just kind of…knew," she answered like she was holding back on information. Isabella didn't look like she was going to break down like I thought she would, which confused me.

I was just staring at her in confusion when she suddenly grabbed her mouth. The skin around her eyes seemed to darken and her nostrils flared. She could smell the blood and her instincts were going to take over soon. I looked over to Stefan to find him watching her carefully as well. Now was the time to tell her before it was too late and she regrets her choice before she consciously makes one.

Isabella's POV:

After the brothers left, I got in to the shower and got cleaned up. I didn't know what was going on but I knew everything would be okay. _At least I hope so. _I thought but I figured that Sara knew what was best and I trusted her.

As soon as I got out of the shower I went back out into the room and found a pair of gray sweats and a green t-shirt. They were a little bit baggy but I usually loved my clothes this way any way. I decided to let my hair just air dry instead of searching for a hair dryer. I could hear some commotion in the kitchen and decided to head down there. Maybe I could get some thing to eat.

As I got down to the kitchen I heard Stefan ask about telling me about my family dying. I then took the chance to let them know that I already knew. I didn't want to let them know about Sara thought cause they might think I'm crazy or something. It was getting easier to except that my family was dead. I still felt lost but I wasn't going to break down at the moment. I think I broke down enough for one day when I was with Sara.

All of a sudden, I smelt the most inviting aroma that I had ever smelled. My eyes started to bug me again and there was a sudden sharp pain in my mouth. It felt as though my gums were on fire and tearing apart. I could sense that Damon and Stefan were watching me. I took some deep breath and tried to calm down but it was not working. Since I couldn't get myself to clam down I started to panic. I didn't know what was happening to me and I was scared.

With in seconds of me starting to panic, I felt Damon by my side. He grabbed a hold of me and held me in his arms in a comforting way. It almost felt like I was in Caleb's arms instead of this stranger who lives with my uncle. I quickly pushed that though away because I didn't want to break down again.

"Shhh, its okay, Isabella. I will take care of you," Damon whispered in my ear. I could slow feel myself calming down. I felt him pick me up and cradle me in his arms like you would do a young child. He carried me in to the living room and set me down on the couch. I felt him sit down next to me.

I tried taking more deep breathes and was slowly about to clam myself. I felt my eyes go back to normal and the pain in my mouth dulled a little. I was starting to get weirded out because I didn't know what was happening. Sara didn't tell me about this happening. Just that I wasn't going to be human when I came back. _If I'm not human, than what am I?_

I heard some one clear their throat and I looked up to see Damon looking at me. His eyes showed both concern and regret. Stefan came in to the room and sat in front of us on the ledge of a coffee table. He had a look of concern too but also sadness. I looked back at Damon.

"Isabella," he started softly, looking at me in the eyes, almost as if he was looking in to my soul. " Do you know what's going on?" he continued. I shook my head no.

"Well know everything is going to be okay, because I'm going to take care of you," I could tell he meant it, "Right now you are in transition. You are turning in to a vampire. You are half way through the process. There is only one step left to take."

I couldn't believe my own ears. I'm becoming a vampire. How? None of this made sense. Sure I remember what happened, kind of. But I was never bitten or anything. Right?

Damon must have seen my expression because he started to talk again. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't realize he was talk because he was so quiet.

"When I found you, your heartbeat was faint, you were dying. Some one asked me to help you, so I feed you my blood. You see me, and my brother, are vampires. The way you turn in to a vampire is that you must die with vampire blood in your system. I took you here but I left to go back to the crash to alert the authorities of your family's death. During the time I was gone or maybe even when you were with me, your heart stopped and you started the process of changing. The last step is to drink human blood. The choice is yours on whether or not to complete the change," he explained.

He seemed so sad that he had a part in this. Then a thought occurred to me who asked him to save me? My parents? Where they still alive when he found us? Or maybe it was my brother? I had to know.

"Who?" I asked. He gave me a puzzled look. "Who asked you to save me?" I clarified. He had a look of hesitation on his face as though he was unsure if he should tell me.

"Her name was Sara. If it weren't for her I would have let you die. I didn't want to interfere because I thought it could only lead to problems like it has. I knew if I were to save you and you died some how then you would turn and I wouldn't wish this life on any one ever again. I've made that mistake before and I didn't want to repeat the past," he replied. I could see the sadness in his eyes when he talked about the past.

I knew then, when he mentioned that Sara was involved that I had to change. Even though I may end up living my life undead, I know that it was the right choice. Something in the back of my mind told me I had to do this. That it was important that I did this and something told me lives depended on this. I didn't know where this all was coming from but I had a feeling that it all had to do with what Sara said I was destined to do.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you like this new chapter. Sorry it took a long time for me to update. I also went back to my first four chapters of this story and fixed all the the mistakes I had found. There wasn't any major changes, just things that were spelt wrong, grammar things, and I messed up a date for some strange reason. Let me know if there are any mistakes I have missed. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter six: The Change and the Past<p>

Damon POV:

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had taken Isabella into the living room after her little break down. I explained to her what was happening, and I even told her I knew about Sara. What surprised me was that she was okay with it and wanted to change. I could see that her mind was made up after about a minute after I told her it was Sara who asked me to save her. That must mean that she knows who that is. Also she didn't seem upset with me at what I had done. I could also feel surprise coming from Stefan as well.

"Are you sure about this?" Stefan questioned. He was just as astonished as I was by her answer. I don't think that he had ever met anyone willing to change. I did once with Isobel but never someone who was sane. We had ruled that Isobel might have been too obsessed to really know what she was getting herself into. She answered with a question of her own.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Stefan nodded his reply. "I didn't, up until today, but I believe this maybe my destiny. Someone convinced me that earlier, when she told me that something was going to happen but not to worry because it was my turn to fulfill my role in the world. I'm still not fully sure what that means but I have a feeling that it will be revealed soon."

She had so much wisdom for a girl at such a young age. Her answer shock Stefan in that he was openly gaping at her. I was surprised as well but I tried to keep my composure.

I got up then and headed into the kitchen. I went over to the blood bags and poured one of them into a glass. I then walked back into the living room.

I looked to Isabella saw that only her eyes reacted by letting the veins grow darker. She was holding back! It was amazing its like she isn't even a newly changed vampire. If it were anyone else, they would have jumped me for the blood. I handed her the glass and she looked at it before slowly bringing it to her lips. Once she had the first taste of it she drank the rest down quickly.

When she looked up, her faced completely changed for a few seconds before it slowly returned back to normal. She was still for a few minutes. I could feel her energy increasing and she looked better. She then took a dept breath before she spoke, " Does the whole thirst thing get better with time? I still feel thirsty."

"The thirst will always be there but you can gain control over it with practice and you can stub the craving in different way. For example, I drink alcohol to help with my cravings and occasionally get drunk enough to have some real fun. Also caffeine helps too," I explained. I took her glass and walked back into the kitchen and poured the other bag into the glass. I went back to where we were sitting in the living room and handed her the glass back before taking a seat back on the couch next to her. She emptied the glass quickly and then set the glass on the small table next to her.

"Better?" asked Stefan.

"Much," she said smiling a little back at him. Then a look came over her face. It was as if she was trying to figure something out. Then she asked a question that would start the conversation I was waiting for but also fearing.

"Exactly, how do you know my uncle Zack?"

Isabella's POV:

For some reason I felt a wave of clarity and calmness fall over me. I knew I was making the right decision. I could just feel it. When Damon came in with the glass of blood I felt my eyes bug out again and an ach in my jaw. I drank the whole glass. I felt fangs elongate in my mouth, after I drank the blood. It took a few seconds for them to retract. My body felt all tingly and I felt something make its way through out my body. My hearing increased, so I could hear birds chirping outside, and my sight increased, allowing me to see more clearly. I felt stronger and more confident than when I woke up this morning. I overall felt like I could take on anything now.

The only thing that bugged me was that I still felt like I need something to drink. I voiced my thoughts to the brothers and they told me that I would always have that feeling but I would learn to control it. I wondered if I would be able to do some thing about that since, supposedly, I was a witch as well. Damon bought me another glass of blood to drink. I drank it up and set the glass down on a table next to me. Stefan asked how I felt and I replied that I felt better.

Then a thought occurred to me. How do these two know my uncle? Are these the same people who have rented the rooms for so long yet, have never been here when I have? I had to know. I had a feeling they knew the answers I needed.

"Exactly, how do you know my uncle Zack?" I questioned. Stefan looked a little shocked by this question, but Damon looked like he knew what was coming.

"Well, I guess we should start with the beginning, shouldn't we, Stefan?" Damon asked, and Stefan nodded his head in approval.

"Before we were born, my father and mother moved to this country from Italy. Their names were Giuseppe and Clara Salvatore. They and a few others were the first to settle in Mystic Falls, making them a founding family," Damon stated.

I gasped when I heard their last name. We were somehow related. They must have already figured that out since Damon threw me a smirk when he heard me.

"We believe that we must be related since your Dad was Zack's cousin and we share a last name. But we don't know exactly how," said Stefan.

"Yeah, Yeah. We will figure that out later. Can I continue?" asked Damon with fake annoyance. I nodded my head and he continued.

"Shortly after the town and our estate was established. I was born and four years later Stefan was born. Our mother died giving birth to Stefan here. Once she died our father grew strict and was insistent on me growing up to take over the family estate. But as I grew older I rebelled against our father and didn't listen to him. I got beat a few times for that but I didn't care. Stefan easily became father's favorite. But we had a good relationship. I was always looking out for him. When I came of age I was sent off to the university but I didn't go to class and eventually I dropped out. Soon the Civil War broke out and I joined the Confederate army.

"This is where you pick up the story, little brother," said Damon.

"It was the summer of 1864. Damon was away at war when she came. Her name was Katherine Pierce. Father had invited her to stay with us. She was posing as an orphaned girl from Atlanta. The reality was that she was an evil, manipulative vampire. I fell for her and when my brother came back from the war, so did he. While Damon was away she kept me company.

"Soon, Damon came back and Katherine also started to spend time with him. We both got jealous of the other spending time with the other and it started a rift in our relationship. Little did we know that she was sleeping with both of us. She compelled, meaning mind control, us to forget when she feed from us and fed us her blood in return," explained Stefan.

"Correction. She compelled you, not me. I really fell in love with her. To bad I wasn't the one she real loved. I was just another plaything for her. Any way, we soon found out her secret, but so did others. The town formed a council within the founding families that found out about vampires. Stefan would tag along to the meeting with father and would find out what they knew. They had Emily Bennett, a witch and also Katherine's maid, help them create and spell devices that would help find and capture vampires.

"But then Stefan came up with an idea that he could save Katherine from the hunts. He was going to try and convince father that not all vampires were bad. As it turns out, Father already had suspicions that little old Katherine was a vampire and spiked our drinks with a herb called vervain. Its like poison to vampires.

"When she went to feed on Stefan she was caught by our father, reacting to the vervain in his system. She was taken away by the council. We tried to save her but we were shot and killed by our own father. We had enough of her blood in our system that it just triggered the change. Emily had promised Katherine to take care of us. She had taken us to a near by quarrel until we awoke. She had told us that Katherine and the others were all captured by the council and burned in the church," continued Damon.

"We had believed that Katherine had died. We had decided that we would let ourselves die instead of becoming monsters of the night. But that all changed when I decided to go back and say goodbye to our father.

"He was in his office meeting with another member of the council. They were forging a journal that said there had been an attack from the Union army. They called it the Battle of Willow Creek. Saying that they burned down the church with civilians inside and that my brother and I had died defending the town. He didn't want the shame he felt about our betrayal to taint the Salvatore name.

" I came in and they started to fight me, though I just wanted to say goodbye. I ended up killing the other council member when he came at me with a stake. I had already accidentally knocked my father out. The blood was too much for me and I ended up feeding on the council member.

"I later came back to Damon and convinced him to feed as well. I was selfish in that I made him change in order to keep him by my side. I never thought about what he ever wanted. And ever since he has paid me back for my mistake," finished Stefan.

"What have I told you before? What I do is not your fault and you can't take the blame for that. I only hate you because she chose to turn you too," yelled Damon.

"Uhh … Can we get back to my question?" I asked. I felt I had to intervene before World War III erupted between the brothers. I could feel the tension in the air that arose as the telling of the past went on. They fought one another over a girl and it ruined their relationship. I'm glad that it wasn't that way between Caleb and I. We could never stay mad at each other for long. I had to start thinking about something else before I broke down again.

"Right, sorry about that," apologized Stefan, taking me out of my thoughts.

"After we turned we stuck together for a while. Well Stefan tried to get rid of me but I wanted to cause some trouble for him. We headed out of Virginia because people would recognize us. We eventually split up and travel all over the place," Damon explained.

"About 50 years later I came back to Mystic Falls, to find that our original house had burned to the ground. I also found out that somehow there were still Salvatores in the area. I found that there had been a mother that had a Salvatore son that lead to other son that eventually lead to Zack. Though we didn't know that there were others than Zack. We figured that father had a mistress or maybe someone claimed to be a Salvatore in order to get the estate. We're not sure due to there being false records due to the fact that we would come and stay at the boarding house now and then posing as nephews or cousins of the current heir to the boarding house and most records from when we lived had been altered in order to hide the presence of vampires. But we will look into that to figure things out," Stefan concluded.

"So let me get this strait. You guys have been vampires since 1864. A vampire who played you both turned you. The changed was triggered by being shot and killed by your father, when he found you helping said vampire. The vampire that changed you got burned in the church with others that were caught by the founding families, which had made a council in order to protect the town. While you guys had fled the town, your father had stayed and had a kid, which then lead to the line of sons that lead to my uncle, Zack, but you didn't know about my father and his father. And now I have just been turned in to a vampire," I ranted.

"Practically. Although, Katherine and the others were never killed. We found out later that Emily had created a tomb under the church that was spell to protect them. But to protect the town, she spelled it so that they could never get out unless a very powerful witch would release the spell. They ended up getting out recently due to stupidity. And we found out that Katherine weaseled her way out of ever being placed in the tomb," explain Damon.

"Wow," I replied. I couldn't think of anything else to say. It was a lot to process.

" I know. That's what everyone else reaction was," joked Stefan.

"There are others that know about you?" I questioned.

" Just a few. Like Stefan's girlfriend, her brother, her three friends, and her father/uncle, oh yeah, and her history teacher," explained Damon sarcastically. "We will explain that later. Now what do you know of your family?"

"I know that my dad comes from a long line of sons and that I'm the first daughter in generations, at least, that's what I've heard," I started, " My dad, Scott, had heard stories past down from his father and his father's father. His father, Benjamin Salvatore, had a brother named Joseph Salvatore. Joseph had my uncle Zack, which you know of. I don't know much else after them. All I know is that I had a great- great –great- grandmother that was some one powerful but never had the chance to really live. She knew of vampire, werewolves, and witches. She was forced in to marrying some old guy that she didn't love. But she had a son from him that she loved so much. She learned all different things about the supernatural from a friendly witch that taught her everything. When she died he son was left everything and had hidden every thing in a special place that is said to be where all our history lies. But all of that is what I've heard through the stories of my ancestors."

"Would that great something grandmother be Sara?" asked Damon. It surprised me that he knew her like before when he mentioned her name. Had she visited him as well? Had she already explain who I am?

"I'm not sure the name of the one from the story. How did you know about Sara?" I questioned becoming suspicious again.

"I had only met Sara today, kind of. She introduced you as her great grandchild. I met her in a dream and then she entered my mind earlier today. I don't know much, other than she was a witch and you were or are one too. I don't know. Something about being a Guardian," sputtered Damon, although he seemed confused himself and by the way he sounded frustrated as well, I take it as he is never one to show weakness in not knowing.

"Well than you know just as much as me," I clarified.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I really have no excuse. I have periods where I get ideas and then I don't write them down and then it ends up being forever before I touch the story again. So again sorry. But thank you to all who have taken time to read this and put it on alert or added me to your favorite list. Hopefully I can update sooner this time.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

Chapter seven: Learning New Things and Enemies

Damon's POV:

Stefan and I had just finished explaining to Isabella about our past and how we knew Zack. We hadn't told her yet that I had killed him. I didn't need her to break down and go crazy like Vicki. Plus I didn't know her enough to know if she will go crazy or not.

I had to tell her what I knew about Sara, so she wouldn't get to thinking that she couldn't trust us. The only thing I didn't like about that was that I didn't even know much about the whole situation either. But then it turns out she doesn't know much either. Looks like I will have a busy day tomorrow trying to figure this mess out at the library.

I looked towards the window to see through the crack between the closed curtains, that it had to be the middle of the night. I pulled out my phone to see that it was 11:23 pm. We had been talking since 1pm. I looked over to Stefan to see him yawn. He must be low on energy and hasn't feed recently. Isabella would probably be up all night since she is loaded with energy right now, since she recently fed even though it wasn't a lot. It was most likely due to her maybe being a witch, which I was still not sure on since she has yet to do anything witch like.

I looked at Isabella sitting next to me. She had been quite for a little bit now. She had a thoughtful look on her face, as she was staring at a picture on the wall. By the way it sounds, she doesn't know much about the supernatural word. All that we have explained is new to her, which probably means she knows nothing about vampires. I guess I'm in for a long night explaining this to her before tomorrow.

"Stefan, why don't you go up to bed? You look exhausted," I said. He looked up to me and then looked over to Isabella who was also looking to me now, with a puzzled look on her face.

"But what about Isabella?" he questioned. I could tell Isabella wanted to know the answer as well.

"I'm going to stay up with her and teach her the ins and outs of becoming a creature of the night," I said with a smirk. Stefan looked suspicious of my intentions. "Oh quit worrying. I'll teacher the right things. I'm not going to do anything to hurt her. Besides she family and if I'm right, which I know I am, I would get my butt kicked if I did otherwise by her ghostly friend." I explained with a cocky smirk at the end. Although I do think if I did steer her the wrong way, that Sara witch would be after me, dead or alive.

He sighed before nodding his head and headed up the stair and to his room while wishing Isabella a goodnight before disappearing from view.

"So what do I need to know about vampires? I know that you can't be in the sun, be around crosses or holy water, garlic is bad, and stakes can kill you," said Isabella ticking of the things as she went, " Although now you got me confused with the sleeping part."

I chuckled at all the myths and half-truths she bought up. _Man, this really is going to be a long night._

"So much to learn so little time until morning," I joked. "Fist off, holy water is drinkable, crosses are decoration, and garlic just gives everyone bad breathe. We can eat though it is not necessary, and we can digest it as long as you keep a health balance of blood in you. We can sleep as well and it helps when you're exhausted from not feeding in a while. And in Stefan's case that is a lot since he only drinks from little woodland creatures."

"You mean he drinks from animal instead of humans?" she questioned.

"Yeah he does, but that makes him weaker. That is one of the few way to feed. I drink humans but for the past year I've been drinking from blood bags taken from the blood banks in surrounding towns. You can drink from human with out killing them. Just taking some and then compelling them to forget. But I would just recommend blood bags for now. The council from 1864 still exists today and because of recent events they are aware that vampires are back in town. They all have vervain on them as well or they drink it. So until you know how to avoid those people you should just stick with Stefan or me," I explained.

"I think either way you're stuck with me because I don't exactly have any where else to go," she laughed. But her face went back to thoughtful.

"What about the sun?" she questioned.

"Well the sun myth was actually correct but there are ways around it. If you go out into the sun with out protection you will burn and trust me it isn't pleasant. The way you can go out into the sun is by wearing a stone called lapis lazuli, but a witch must first spell it.

"My brother and I have one so we can go outside during the day but we don't have one for you yet. Tomorrow we will see if we can convince Bonnie, a witch, to spell one for you. So until then no going outside and stay away from open windows," I explained. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Now on to how to avoid being killed. Stake to the heart will kill you. Any wood things that pierce your skin will hurt you. But than again anything that pierces a normal person's skin will hurt. But we do have healing properties in our blood so if it is anything else, besides wood or something coated in vervain, it will heal right a way unless you are weak. A werewolf bit is poisonous and will kill you. Fire will of course burn you. Werewolves and other vampires can kill you. And witches if you get on there bad side can hurt or even kill you," I explained.

"So basically just avoid everything that deals with wood, vervain, fire, and other supernatural creatures?" she asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, "Any other questions?"

"Just one," Isabella replied, "What do you know about witches becoming a vampire?"

"I don't know. I would just assume witches normally didn't try and become vampires, let alone help them unless they owed said vampire. I never heard of anything like it," I replied confused. I remembered Sara saying something about her being a guardian but I didn't even know what she was talking about. I had never heard of them.

"Oh. Okay. Its just Sara said some things that confused me," she said.

"I think Sara just likes to confuse everyone with her cryptic messages," I chuckled, "when she talked to me she made no sense at all. But don't worry we will figure everything out." I was planning on spending the day trying to research everything about her. From her families connection to mine, and the whole guardian thing.

I looked down to my phone to see the time and realized the sun would be coming up soon. I excused myself quickly and went around to the other rooms of the house and shut all the blinds and curtains. I wasn't taking chances in her running in to a room that was full of sunlight.

When I came back, I found Isabella asleep on the couch. I grabbed a blanket from on the edge of the chair next to me and I laid it over her. When I looked at her she seemed so peaceful and innocent. I wondered if Sara made a mistake because she just looked like a kid instead of being the person that is suppose to help us get rid of Katherine and the others.

I don't know how long I stood watching her but I heard Stefan get up and get ready for the day. When he came down the stairs I meet him in the kitchen.

"How did it go last night?" he questioned.

"Fine. She asleep in the couch right now," I replied, "Hey do you think you and Elena can convince Bonnie to come over today? We need her to make a ring for Isabella and maybe she will a little about the whole Sara situation."

"I'll try but I'm not making any promises with that. You know she doesn't like you Damon," Stefan said as he stared to make a pot of coffee. "What are you going to do today?"

"Well since she is sleeping and not going to be any fun till later, I was going to go out and do some errands," I replied.

"Do you think it's wise to leave her here alone? What if Katherine or John or someone else shows up while you are gone?" he questioned as he poured the coffee into two traveler mugs.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. I told her what to avoid, and I've closed all the curtains in the house. Anyway I won't be gone long. I bet she sleeps all day," I replied like it was nothing because it was. How much trouble could one girl get into?

We heard Elena's car pull into the drive. Stefan quickly grabbed his bag and the two mugs and headed out the door. I quickly went upstairs to change and then came down and scribbled a note for Isabella and left it on the counter. I then grabbed my keys and headed out the door myself.

Isabella's POV:

I awoke alone on the couch in the living room. I must have passed out when Damon left. I didn't get his sudden haste to leave. He looked at the clock on his phone than quickly left. I heard him running around the house before I fell asleep. I tried out my hearing by listening to see if I could find Damon or Stefan in the house, but the house was quite.

_Maybe, Damon went up to bed after I fell asleep._ I thought.

I headed up the stair and towards the room I remembered that were off limits from when I was a kid. I checked Damon's room first but I found it empty. I then walked down the hall to what I believed to be Stefan's room.

I opened the door a crack only to suddenly feel a burning sensation on my arm. I looked down to see a ray of sunlight was hitting my arm and I quickly pulled it a way. The skin on my arm was bubbling and the smell of burning flesh hit my nose. Within a few seconds of removing my arm from the light my arm healed up.

I peered into the room through the small crack of the door, avoiding the sunlight. Stefan had left all the curtains in his room open. The room was filled with sunlight. I could see that he wasn't in his room though. So I quickly shut the door again only burning my skin a little when it hit the sunlight. I hissed a little at the pain it caused.

I headed back down stairs. I realized as I walked through the house that besides Stefan's room. The rest of the curtains had been closed. But I was still cautious before entering a room to check to make sure there was no sunlight showing.

I had found my way to the kitchen. On the counter I noticed a piece of paper. I went over to it and found that it was a note from Damon.

_Isabella, I went out to do some errands. I will be back soon. Stefan is at school so he won't be home till around 3. I have closed all the curtains in the house so you can explore the house as you please. There is blood in the basement freezer. Please try to avoid the closed rooms down there. – Damon_

Vampires go to school? It made me think that maybe I could go back as well seeing as it would be my senior year. I mean I was going to transfer into the high school here. I wonder if they will let me.

I was starting to feel the thirst again so I decided to head to the basement to get some more blood. As I headed down I found myself in a long hall. There were doors on either side of me that were close. I figured these are the rooms that Damon was talking about. I remember Zack wouldn't let us explore down here either. The only time I was down here was one time when Zack was with me; he had needed help moving boxes down to a back room. I found myself in the same back room. I looked around and found the freezer in the back corner. I opened it up to find some bags of blood. I grabbed one of the three bags that were there.

As I closed the freezer back up I heard the front door open and close. Damon must have just come home. I heard him walking around until he came to the basement door. I started heading towards the stairs. When I got to the hall I didn't see Damon, but some girl.

She had a medium size built, not to tall but not short either. She had past the shoulder length brown curled hair and had brown eyes. She smiled at me.

"Hello," she said, "I thought you might have been Damon down here when I heard you moving around."

"Hi," I replied nervously, due to the fact that I didn't even know who she was. "Damon went out to do some errands but will be back later."

"Oh okay. I'm Elena by the way. Stefan's girlfriend," she replied sticking her hand out.

"Oh, I'm Isabella. I just moved to town," I answered, shaking her hand.

"Well, I better be leaving now. Can you let the brothers know that I stopped by?" she asked. I nodded my head and she started leave.

I started to follow her up when, all of the sudden I was being slammed into a wall. I ended up dropping the blood bag that was in my hand. I was being held to the wall by a hand around my throat. I looked to see Elena standing in front of me. Her face had changed showing the lines under her eyes and the fangs in her mouth. I was starting to have a hard time breathing and I tried to claw her hand away but she was strong.

"Listen here Isabella; I want you to find the moonstone for me. The brothers have it somewhere hidden. You are to find it and give it to me. If you don't I will drive a stake through your heart personally," she threaten and just to prove her point she shoved a stake into my side.

I screamed. She pushed it in deeper and then threw me in to the room next to us. She shut the door and I heard the lock slide in to place. There was a little window to look through at the top part of the door. She looked through and said, "You better have it by the next time we meet. Oh and thanks for the drink." She said as she waved the bag of blood that I had in front of the window.

I heard the front door slam shut and I knew I was alone. I looked down at the stake in my side. It was in deep and I was in so much pain. I tried to pull it out but it hurt even more to move it.

I took in a deep breath and instantly regretted it. There was a smell that burned my nose. I looked around to find that the room was more like a cell. On a table there were some plants growing. They had purple flowering parts. I didn't know what it was but I started to feel weaker by the second.

The smell got so over powering and the pain was so bad that I slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry again for not updating lately. I hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes my friend who is suppose to be editing my story hasn't had time to. Thank you to all those who have stayed with me, and have put me in their favorites or alerts. And please review because reviews make every author happy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: Finding Nothing<p>

Stefan's POV:

I met Elena outside. She was waiting in her car to take us to school. I got into the car offering her the coffee and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning, Stefan and thanks for the coffee. I really need it. I was up till midnight trying to figure out that physics homework," Elena replied, taking a sip of her coffee before backing out of the drive way.

"Hey what did Damon want yesterday, that was so urgent?" she asked.

"Um well you see, we found out that we may have a niece," I replied cautiously, hoping the news won't cause her to panic and stomp on to the brakes.

"What? Really, I thought Zach was you only remaining relative?" she replied and thankfully not even touching the break.

"Yeah, us too. It seems like he had a cousin that was hiding out in a different state. His name was Scott and he died yesterday along with his wife and son," I replied waiting to tell her about Isabella.

"Awe. I'm sorry Stefan, I heard about it yesterday night from the news that there was a crash but they said they didn't have ids for the people," she said solemnly.

"It's okay. I didn't know them but I will be okay. But there is one more thing I should tell you," I replied. We had finally made it to the school and she parked in a parking spot and turned the car off. I was trying to stall long enough till we reached the school because I know she would freak at the next part I was going to tell her.

"What is it Stefan?" Elena asked as she turned toward me, giving me her full attention.

"He also had a daughter. Her name is Isabella, and she survived the crash. She was injured. When Damon found them crashed into a tree, she was close to death, so he fed her some of his blood. Now that girl is a vampire hiding out in our house," I said. I cringed; waiting for her reaction. Sure enough like on queue she started shouting.

"HOW CAN HE BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE? TURING THAT POOR GIRL. Who said she wanted to live this life? What is she is unstable with the loss of her family that she goes off like Vicky? What was he thinking?" she ranted. I let her get it all out before I even tried talking.

"Elena clam down. It's okay. She agreed to finish the changing process on her own, well, kind of," I replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, supposedly she has some weird destiny that she is to become some kind of 'guardian'. We're not sure what that means but we were hoping that Bonnie would be able to help us with that, and I think Damon is looking into it today too," I told her. She seemed to be more clam now that she heard almost everything. "Why don't we go get Bonnie and Caroline so I can explain it better, and we need to see if Bonnie will help us spell a ring for her? Right now she is kind of stuck at the house with all the shades drawn."

We found the girls sitting at a picnic table out in the front of the school. I explain to them what had happened. They too disagreed with Damon's actions, but I don't think they really got the point that it may not have been her choice any way if this was her destiny. Bonnie agreed to come after school with us to spell her a ring.

*I.A.S.*

Damon's POV:

I decide to first see if there was anything in the books at the library that would explain the connection of Isabella to me. I know that they kept some book of the history of Mystic Falls here since Jeremy was able to finds out as much he did in that report for Rick. There were other books that were about the vampires and other supernatural being that were collected by the council and kept elsewhere.

When I found some books that were about the town I found almost nothing on the Samarra's family other than that they came from Italy and settled in Mystic Falls shortly after my family did. That they were in the middle class and had some wealth but had a young daughter, which was not name in the books, marry in to a more powerful family, which again they did not name. It was almost if they were trying to hide something in the family, but then again they were probably hiding the witch element of their family from the town.

I decided to give up trying to look in the books to the public and go for the books in hiding, but I had to do so without it catching wind that I didn't know about the other half of my so called family. The council might get suspicious and that's the last thing we need right now. I went up to the librarian, which was an old lady with gray hair and asked her where they kept the hidden archives that the council had but she pretended not to know so I had to use a little compulsion in order to get her to co-operate. She told me that some of the records of the lesser known families were hidden in the basement of the old Gilbert building, which ultimately John Gilbert destroyed all the records unknowingly or purposely if he did know, and that the rest where with the respected families or in the books that I just looked through. I had already gone through most of the books in the library at home but I never remembered if there was anything that linked us to other families.

I looked at my watched and it said it was 2:45 and decided I better go home and check on Isabella and try and go through the library again. I would be getting there about the same times as Stefan would be. Hopefully he and Elena managed to get Bonnie to come over.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the wait again. I am looking for a Beta to help with this story. I need someone to be able to look it over before I post it on to the story. If you are interested in doing this please PM me. Hope you liked this chapter. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: Confusion<p>

Damon's POV:

As I pulled up to the house I saw that Stefan had just got home as well with Elena and Bonnie in tow. I was glad to see that she agreed to help Isabella. I don't know what we would have done otherwise since many people just tend to show up here.

I walked in, and called out Isabella's name but got no response. Stefan was right behind me. When I looked at him he had the same concerned look on his face that was undoubtedly on mine. He walked over to the stairs and started to go check out the upstairs for her. I went to the living room and checked the couch. She wasn't there either or in any of the other rooms on the ground floor. Stefan came down from upstairs with a sullen look on his face.

"I accidentally left my blinds open, so I hope she didn't try going in there," said Stefan at my questioning look.

The girls were standing in the entry way looking around a little confused when they saw our expressions.

"What going on Stefan?" asked Elena.

"We can't find Isabella. Damon told her the ins and outs of being a vampire, so she knows what to avoid, so I don't think she would have gone outside," replied Stefan.

Then an idea struck me. I raced downstairs and went to where we kept the vervain. I looked inside and there she was, pasted out on the floor. Since she was still newly changed just being around vervain must have drained her. I quickly opened the door and picked her up rushing upstairs. I gently set her on the couch. Stefan, Elena, and Bonnie entered the living room. At the site of seeing her unconscious, Stefan rushed to her side.

"What happened to her?" he questioned.

"I don't know I found her in the cellar that was filled with the vervain. I told her to try to stay away from those doors," I replied.

She needed blood in order to recover from the symptoms of the vervain. I'm guessing that Stefan was thinking the same thing because he disappeared from the living room using his speed before coming back with a bag of blood. When he bought it in, Little Miss Judgey, gave a disapproving look, knowing that it was human instead of animal.

"Sorry Bonnie, but is the fastest was to revive her, and make we don't know how long she has been exposed to the vervain. We haven't been able to introduce her to the different diets fully yet," said Stefan, when he saw Bonnie's death glare.

He handed me the blood bag and I poked a hole in it as a sat on the coffee table beside her. I put it up to her mouth and tried to coax her to start drinking. It took a while for her to start reacting to the blood but she finally did. She was half way done with the bag when she opened her eyes. I could see the fear and confusion in her eyes.

"That's it. Keep drinking, I'm here now. Nothing will hurt you," I said gently trying to get the fearfully look from her eyes.

She relaxed a little and finished up the bag. She moved into a sitting position facing me. She still looked really weak. Stefan sat down next to me while both Elena and Bonnie stood behind us a little ways back, unsure how close to stand near a feeding vampire.

"What was happened?" she questioned quietly. She had a confused look to her face as if she was trying to remember something.

"You know that herb, vervain? Well you got locked into a cellar full of it. How is what I would like to know, since I did tell you to stay away from the doors down there," I replied.

"You mean those purple flowers are vervain?"

"Yes and you just felt the effects of a new vampire getting in to contact with that much vervain for a long period of time."

"Isabella, do you remember what happened?" Stefan said softly.

She had finally looked Stefan's way. She looked at him and then looked past him. The veins around her eyes darkened, along with her eyes, and her fangs extended. I heard a growl emit from her throat and in the next second she was gone from her spot on the coach. I turned around and she had Elena pinned to the wall with her hand on her throat. Elena was struggling to get out of her grip.

Then all of the sudden Isabella was on the floor clutching her side. Elena was next to gasping for breath. Stefan zoomed to Elena's side while I went to Isabella's. Isabella pulled her hand from her side and there was blood on it. I looked down at her side to just barely see part of a stake sticking out of it. Her face paled at the sight of the stake in her side and she closed her eyes tightly in pain. This was not good.

"Stefan," I spoke, getting his attention. I knew they were looking when I heard Elena gasp. Bonnie then joined to see what was going on. She too gasped at the sight of the stake.

"Elena, you and Bonnie need to get back and go get the first aid kit out of the bathroom upstairs. Stefan you are going to have to pull it out while I hold on to her. Isabella we are going to have to get that stake out of your side. It's in deep so I'm not going to lie it will hurt," I instructed.

The girls scurried off the get the kit and I moved Isabella so that her upper half of her body was in my arms and I had a tight grip of her. Stefan moved next to us and looked up to Isabella to see if she was ready. She opened her eyes, gave a nod to Stefan, closed her eyes again, and braced for the pain.

"One, two…three," Stefan counted and on three pulled out the stake. Isabella gave out a loud shriek of pain before passing out again.

The girls came running down seconds after Isabella passed out. They handed Stefan the kit and he bandage the wound. She had lost a quite a blood plus the vervain. She needed time to recover. I picked her up, and carried her up to my room. I placed her in my bed and tucked her under the covers.

*I.A.S.*

Isabella's POV:

I felt something touch my lips and then tasted blood in my mouth. I started to drink. I felt so weak and confused. I couldn't move or open my eyes. I continued to drink and started to feel stronger.

I finally open my eye and there was Damon. He was holding the blood bag to my mouth. I started to panic a little when I realized I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't remember what happened last.

He started to coo soft words to me, and held the bag while I continued to drink. I relaxed a little somehow knowing not just by his word but by the look in his eyes that everything was alright now and he would take care of me.

I finished up the bag and slowly sat up. I still wasn't at my full strength but I could manage to sit up and hold myself up right next to Damon on the couch. Stefan sat in front of my on top of the coffee table.

I questioned them what happened, and they didn't know anything either. Damon told me he found me in the room filled with vervain, and that was the reason I passed out most likely. With the blood I received I felt better but my side hurt a little.

Stefan then asked me if I remembered anything. I started to think a little bit harder, trying to remember. I looked up to him, but my eyes caught movement behind him.

Then it came to me. My vision turned red, my eyes changed, and my fangs extended. The next second I was across the room, and had her pinned to the wall by her neck. Elena. She was the one who attacked me first. She threw me in the cellar with the vervain and took my blood. I watched her struggle in my arms, in the back of my mind I was wondering why she was fighting back as hard as she pushed me around earlier.

The next thing I became aware of was that she hit a spot on my side; the previous spot that was hurting me. I dropped to the floor, dropping Elena on the way. I grabbed my side. I felt a breeze next to me and opened my eyes to see Damon above me, again. I move my hand away from my side and looked to see blood on my side. We looked down and saw the stake that was in my side. That evil witch shoved it in to my side before I passed out. I could tell it was in deep, my moving must have lodge it in deeper.

I squeezed my eyes shut from the immense pain that was shooting up my side. I reopened my eyes when I heard Damon call for Stefan and he too appeared above me. I knew it needed to come out now and so did the brothers. Damon held me to his chest as Stefan moved himself over me in order to pull the stake out. Stefan counted to three and pulled. I heard a loud screeching sound that I didn't realize came from me until I was already passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They mean a lot even though I have been a bad author lately making you all wait so long. I wasn't able to write during the school year that much especially during my second semester with the course load that I had. Hopefully I will be able to crank out some more chapters before the summer is up. Thanks again to all my readers. And special thanks to Shevil who was my very helpful Beta for this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella Angel Salvatore

By Twiddlebug27

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own my original characters though, Isabella and other non- Vampire Diaries people.

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: What Happened?<p>

Damon's POV:

After putting Isabella into bed, I went back downstairs so we could figure out what happened. Everyone was sitting in the living room. I poured myself a drink and sat on the chair in front of the fire. I looked to Stefan who was on the couch with Elena curled up next to him and Bonnie sitting in the chair across from me.

"How could she have gotten locked in that cellar today?" questioned Bonnie.

"I don't know. I told her not to go in the cellars. There is no way that she could have locked herself in, "I replied.

"Why would she attack me too? She didn't even know that there were humans in the room until she spotted me and when she attacked it seemed to be out of anger. Like she hated me before even knowing me," Elena added, rubbing her neck. I didn't see any bruising so Stefan must have given her some of his blood.

"Guy, I think we know the answer to this. It had to be Katherine. She must have disguised herself as Elena making Isabella believes that Elena had done this to her, "Bonnie concluded. She had to be right. From what I got from Isabella she was too gentle of a person to just attack someone unless she had a reason behind it.

"But what would she want with Isabella. She just moved to Mystic Falls and doesn't really know anyone in this town. The only things she know if the stories her father told her and she didn't even believe them until today," Stefan said.

"What stories?" Bonnie questioned.

"Her father knew somewhat of the supernatural world. It seems they were legends that were passed down from generations. She didn't really think that they were true; she thought they were just fairy tales, "I replied.

"I guess we won't find out the real reasons for her attacking Elena until she wakes up," Elena said.

"It's getting late; I'm going to head out guys. I can do the spell later tonight but I will only give it to her if she can control her thirst. Do you have a ring for me to spell?" questioned Bonnie.

"I actually got something special for her," I said, and quickly blurred downstairs. I went in tone of the storage rooms in the basement and went to a shelf that held a small locked box. I put in the code to open up the box. Inside there was jewelry box that I grabbed out. I locked it back up the blurred back to Bonnie handing her the box. She opened it up to quick look at what was inside and then shut it.

"This should do. I'll come by tomorrow to determine if she is worthy of it," she stated before walking out to her car and leaving.

"I should head out too. Let me know what happens, okay?" Elena said as she got up from the couch.

"Of course, I walk you out," Stefan said getting up as well.

"Good night Damon," Elena called out as they headed out of the house.

*IAS*

Isabella's POV:

The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a forest. It was dark but a full moon shown bright before me. I looked around me and saw that the Salvatore boarding house was behind me. I tried to remember when and how I got out here but I just couldn't remember. I tried to turn around full to start heading back to the house but it was as if my body was frozen and I had no control over my body.

Suddenly my feet started to move on their own accord. I had no control. I started to walk deeper into the forest that was behind the house. I kept going deeper and deeper, making my way over fallen trees, and over a river. I had finally reached what seemed to be the edge of the forest. When I broke through the tree I knew instantly where I was.

I was in the meadow, the one where I first meet Sara. Across the meadow was the small cottage. I started to move towards the cottage. I looked around but Sara was not insight. I had made it to the door but before I could open it, I awoke.

I sat up and found myself in a room at the boarding house. I could hear movement downstairs but I wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. It was already dark outside, but the moon was full. I went to the balcony doors and opened them up and stepped out into the cool night air.

I didn't hear him until he spoke. "How are you feeling", asked Damon.

"I fine now," I replied as I turned to him. He handed me a bottle filled with blood. I quickly drank it down.

"It seems as though you meet Katherine today. She has been causing us some trouble lately," he said.

"So that is the curly haired brunette that locked me in the cellar. Why did you bring her here? I thought you guys hated her?" I questioned.

"That wasn't Katherine that you saw just now. That was Elena, Stefan's girlfriend, she is the doppelgänger. Katherine is Elena's ancestor and has been trying to trick everyone by acting like Elena. Elena is a kind hearted person compared to Katherine's stone one," Damon explained. I instantly felt horrible for what I had done.

"Oh my God! Is she okay? I'm soo sorry, I didn't know," I apologized as tears started to flow down my face. I had hurt someone who was innocent, someone who didn't deserve my anger and abuse.

"She is fine, you didn't hurt her. It's okay," Damon reassured, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What we want to know is what happened with Katherine."

"I was in the basement looking for some more blood. I was hungry again. I was about to head back upstairs when I heard the front door open. I thought you were back. When I got to the stairs she was there. She was looking for you guy and introduced herself as Elena. She was about to leave when she turned on me. She held me against the wall and demanded me to find her something that she said that you and Stefan were hiding from her," I shuddered as I remember the threat she had given me if I didn't do as she said.

"She is looking for the moon stone wasn't she?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, and she said if I didn't she was going to kill me." I started to cry harder. I didn't want to die, not yet.

"She will never get close to you ever again. Do you hear me Isabella? I won't let her hurt you," Damon voice was grave but I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I felt his warm embrace and again it reminded me of Caleb. After he let me go I felt a little better. I wiped my eyes and looked up to him. Damon had a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was too impatient to wait for a beta to look this one over. I hope to have the next chapter done soon.


End file.
